Regret Message
by Zlorecile
Summary: Konoha was no longer her village. When they signed his execution she had forsaken them. Now on the run, can Naruto and Sakura be happy without their village, or are some things impossible to forget? Will they be dragged back when the tide changes and the village is under threat of annihilation?
1. Chapter 1

_First there was darkness._

The type that you could never pierce. 0K. Absolute Zero. No noise. No smell. Nothing. And there was certainly no love. Love had no place in a ninja village. Naruto couldn't change that. Nobody could.

"Naruto we have to go!" Sakura was pleading with thick drops rolling down her cheeks. She was pulling on his sleeve and there was a desperation in her voice. She hadn't called his name like that for a long time. Not since they fought against Nagato. And she wanted to get across. Needed to get across that they had to go. She was always so strong. She could always push and pull Naruto as she willed. In that moment however, her limbs were as weak as paper. His muscled form stood rooted to the ground and staring at the monument ahead. Perhaps it was the smoke getting to her that let her immobile against him. Helpless to do anything but plead.

It surrounded them. Naruto's eyes watered from the soot. His head tilted up and the tears were shining in the light of a fire. Naruto watched his apartment burn. All of the memories good and bad and lonely turned to ash. Like they never existed. The shapes of ANBU fenced them in a circle, black forms contrasting against the flames yet blurring into the rain-stained pavement.

"You idiot go!" Sasuke growled. His eyes were slits, his sword drawn. "You stupid Dobe, get out of here!"

"He's right Naruto! You need to get out now!" Ino cried. She had the same desperation in her voice as she bit back tears threatening to spill. Her back was to them and she didn't turn around. How could she let the dobe see how much he was effecting her? "Please Naruto!"

"W-we can only hold them off so long Naruto," Hinata pleaded. Her tears had long since started to fall. They hadn't stopped and for a long while they would continue. She turned back long enough for him to see, with shock written across his face, her sad look. She was forced to turn back when an ANBU lunged at her.

"I-" Naruto shook his head. "I cant leave! Konoha is my home!"

"Then you will die if you stay!" Sasuke spat. His face was blank but his eyes showed a flickering emblem of rage. His sharingan contrasted in the night.

"Listen to him," Sai demanded.

Shikamaru was holding three anbu with his shadow possesion. The last member of their group, Shino, was slowly draining the chakra from the members. They did not wish to kill the ANBU. The Anbu were only acting on orders after all. "They're only going to send more people!"

"Tch," Naruto bit his lip and looked down. "I cant! I cant leave!"

"Naruto," Sakura stopped pulling. She looked up at him with heavy eyes and she too was crying. She'd tried hard not to. She tried to be strong but it wasn't possible. "You want to stay here and die?"

He held his head up high. "I wont run away."

She gave a very small smile. "Okay."

He stiffened, unsure and suspicious. Sasuke turned around quickly. "Sakura! There's no wa-"

"If you're going to die, so am I." Sakura sighed. "Together then," she gripped his hand tight and puffed out her chest, head held high.

"What are you thinking! Sakura!" Naruto took a step back. "No!"

"If you stay and die, I'll die too. If you run and live, I'll run too. You saved this country naruto. You saved the whole world. Every single shinobi owes you their life. If it wasn't for you nothing would exist. And it's about time someone held your hand and went with you. So if you die Naruto, I'll die too."

His lip trembled and his nose stung. After a second he ducked his head and pressed his arm to his eyes. "Damnit! Damnit!"

"Naruto please. We dont have much time." Hinata whispered.

"Just go you idiot!" Ino cursed.

"You have ten minutes before they send backup! Don't let our efforts be for nothing," said Shikamaru.

"Quick, Naruto," Shino motioned.

"Thank you for allowing me to be in your team," Sai smiled.

Sasuke didn't look at Naruto and Sakura but smirked lightly. "Looks like the tables have turned. Now…"

"GO!" They shouted as once. And their thought was echoed by the onlookers. By those across town and out on missions. The force of every villager who loved and cared about Naruto went behind it.

Naruto nodded. "I'll be back. One day I'll return. That's a promise!" He let out a loud cry to the sky. His heartbreak and pain and loneliness. Then he disappeared. Sakura alongside him.

No longer a ninja of the leaf.

_Then there was light._

Naruto and Sakura huddled in a cave inside the land of Earth. It hadn't been an easy country to infiltrate unseen. Naruto huddled over his plate of cooked fish while Sakura leaned against the wall. Her hair was matted and her clothes unclean. They had left at such a short notice neither of them had been able to pack.

She would never forget how they woke up that morning. The morning it all changed. The town had been so quiet that night. She'd cooked Naruto dinner. She'd fallen asleep on his bed and had awoken to the smell of smoke infiltrating her nose. She would never forget the cry he made. The way he cried not in alarm but in sorrow for all his memories catching fire. He had tried to save the picture they took when they were team seven. But by the time he'd gotten the scrap out of the fire only charred blue sky remained.

That hit him harder than any other loss. That picture had been such an icon of what they'd once had as a team. When he was a shinobi of the leaf. Naruto couldn't stand that loss so he'd not spoken of it once since then. Nor had he allowed Sakura to treat his burnt hand beyond a basic bandage.

They had planned to burn him to death. Of course the Anbu knew that wouldn't work, but Sakura guessed they really didn't want to kill him. No one wanted their Hero dead. Asides from the Hokage. It might have worked though, they were so unsuspecting of the treachery. Luckily Shikamaru had been informed by Hinata's father of the plan. He'd gathered Sai, Ino, Shino, and Hinata.

It had been ordered by Kato.

She cut up her fish fiercely at the thought of that man. No, that monster! Lady Tsunade's injuries gave her the right to retire. She deserved it. Everyone expected she would pick Naruto as the next Hokage. But instead she'd appointed Kato. An Anbu member with notable skill and a sharp mind. He'd never been too popular but if there was one thing he excelled at it was tricking people.

Sakura knew he was worse than Danzo. Two months after his term he'd talked to the council and given the order for Naruto's Execution.

Apparently the nine tails was something he feared and wanted destroyed. The only way to do that would be to kill the host. The village had betrayed Naruto in Sakura's opinion. She had relinquished ties with them the second the Hokage gave that order. It was no longer the leaf she loved. It had stopped being her home when Kato took leadership.

She stared at Naruto. His eyes were heavy and downcast. "Ne, maybe tomorrow we can get a hotel," she said in an attempt to cheer him up. "I'm so tired of all these caves!"

Naruto rubbed his forehead, still not use to the feel of it without his protector. He felt naked and exposed. He hated it. "Three groups have been sent after us just this week."

"It's just, you're so noticeable and all… everyone's heard of Uzumaki. You're the most famous ninja in the world you know." Sakura said this to cheer him up. "Like you always wanted to be."

Naruto gave a very weak smile. "I have an idea."

She leaned forward. "Oh?"

"Cut my hair," he demanded. "You have tools right?"

"How short?"

"Shave it. All of it. Everyone knows me by my hair."

Sakura let out a small gasp. "Naruto! Your hair? But…" she wouldn't admit that she'd always liked his hair. It was bright like the sun. It fit him.

"Please," he begged.

Sakura hesitated before nodding. "Okay. But I'm cutting mine too."

He looked shocked. "What! No! You can't go bald Sakura!"

She rolled her eyes and pulled out a kunai. "You idiot I'm just going to crop it short! My pink hair's too rare anyways."

Naruto looked down. "You know… you could have stayed and lived happy with your parents. I'm sorry I dragged you into this. You didn't have to come here with me. You could have stayed and been happy. You could be with Sasuke by now. You didn't have to come with me..."

"Yes I did," she said without hesitation.


	2. Chapter 2

Together the two traveled through villages. They thought Sasuke would catch up with them but he never did. Two months passed and he wasn't seen or even heard from. They had no choice but to assume he had abandoned them. Not like they could blame him.

The summer was coming to an end and leaves began to fall. They got by doing small jobs and never let on that they were ninja. Naruto and Sakura got new outfits. Commoners clothes and no longer the bright orange suit he'd been used to. They got by well enough. From one town to another. Soon groups of Ninja from the leaf stopped going after them. No other village sent hunter nin after them. This was something Sakura felt was odd. She thought surely Kato would have sent a plea to other nations to help capture the rogue. After the war the ninja villages had become extremely close. And wealthy. They fought for each other and their borders were more open than ever before.

Only one year had passed since the war but trading had immediately become an intense source. Suna had an abundance of medicines and fine clothes to trade. Iwa traded tools and gems. Kumo gave cattle and livestock. Kiri provided fish stock and sea goods. Konoha was mostly a provider of food. Together the nations supplemented each other in perfect balance. If any nation was cut off they were so reliant on the other villages they would suffer greatly.

Three months had passed since their defect. Sakura's short hair and Naruto's lack thereof kept them under the radar. Occasionally a man would recognize Naruto but usually they agreed without much talking to keep silent. Nobody had forgotten what Naruto did. Most supported him.

Currently they were traveling through the land of Iron. Naruto and Sakura hadn't used Chakra since leaving. Naruto's superior physical ability had not diminished though. Usually their money came from doing small farming jobs or helping with cattle. The land of iron was getting cold this time of year. They were dressed firm in thick coats and trecked alongside a road. They'd heard of a small village which was often cut off due to the heavy snow fronts. Looking for shelter before the night came they walked huddled close to one another. The cold seemed to seep into their bones.

"H-how much f-f-further," chattered Naruto.

"T-two Kilometers," Sakura guessed. She shivered at the loss of heat from her mouth. They shuffled on in silence.

"H-help!"

Sakura and Naruto froze, eyes alert. Naruto nodded to Sakura that yes he'd heard that.

"Is someone there?" Sakura called. All she saw was white.

"Hello? Over here! By the big tree! Oh kami-sama please help!"

it was definitely a woman. Naruto and Sakura were alert but concerned. They turned to the left and started running towards the large tree. A big pit which had been covered by the snow, about six feet deep and three feet wide. The edges were thickly coated with ice. Standing in the middle was a short young lady. She had long white hair which blended into the snow, but her blue eyes shone against her pale skin.

"Oh thank Kami," she covered her mouth and sniffed. It wasn't due to the cold.

"We'll get you out!" Naruto kneeled down and held his hand out. "Hold on to my hand tight."

The woman did so. He ended up holding on tighter and hauled her up until she was in the clear. She didn't weigh much. Once she was on the snow Sakura lunged at her and started to pat her down. The girl looked a little frazzled.

"This is S- Lily," Naruto grinned when he caught Sakuras sharp look. "Lily's a doctor. The very best!"

The girl flushed. "I'm so sorry for this! I was trying to gather up the goats and the ground caved it!"

Naruto shook his head. "I'm just glad you're okay."

Sakura's hand jolted back the moment it touched the woman's stomach. "You're…"

"Six months," the woman blushed. "I'm surprised you could tell."

Sakura offered a gentle smile. "Of course. But why are you out here in this condition?"

"Um, um what?" Naruto tilted his head. "Whats going on?"

Sakura and the woman both giggled. "I'm pregnant. And I have to get the goats in!"

"What about the father?" Sakura gave a disapproving look. "Honestly letting you outside in this condition!"

The woman flushed again. "H-he passed away two months ago. There was a cave in at the mines."

Sakura immediately felt bad. "Oh I shouldn't have pried-"

"It's fine,: the woman brushed it off while standing. "My name's Iva by the way. Koneko Iva. I live in Wellsprings Village. It's about a kilometer north. Is that where you were heading?"

"It was!" Sakura clasped her hands in front of her chest.

"Well let me make you dinner when we get there! It's the least I can do. We get so few visitors if it hadn't been for you…"

"It was really nothing," Naruto grinned, rubbing the back of his head.

"I didn't get your name," Iva said.

"I'm N-"

"Choji!" Sakura interrupted. Naruto nearly tripped and she sent him a smug look. He got to pick hers, she was picking his. Naruto sent her an upset look. Iva, luckily didn't notice.

"Well Lily, Choji, what brings you all the way out here?"

"We're just looking for work. I'm a wandering Doctor. I like to travel around, seeing who needs my help. I also sell teas and remedies. Naruto does the heavy lifting."

"Whose Naruto?" Iva cocked her head.

"Oh I named my backpack that!" Sakura said quickly. "You know after the hero."

"Oh! Uzumaki!" Iva sighed. "I've always wanted to meet him! They say he can destroy an entire county with one stomp of his leg when he was in the nine tails form!"

Naruto raised his eyebrows with a grin. "what else do they say about him?"

He ignored Sakura's look of exasperation.

"They say he's the most handsome Shinobi to ever exist! They said that he was engaged to the Mizukage but because they were from-"

And so the trek back was filled with stories of this Uzumaki Naruto hero. Most of which were completely ridiculous and made Sakura laugh and some of which actually undermined his real strength.

The town of Wellsprings was very small. Population 221. It was covered in snow and the houses were close despite everyone having their share of livestock. Naruto immediately took note of the cattle, mostly hearty breeds which could withstand the tough winters.

Sakura noticed the people. There were a few kids pressed to the window. Others were walking with heavy backpacks out of a large church building in the center of town. Sakura guessed they used it for the school.

"Iva! You were taking a while! We were about to go look for you," a thick built man approached them.

"Sorry Taka. I actually fell in a snow hole out by the wistard tree. If these nice folks hadn't come and helped me…"

The man took no time in shaking Narutos hand. "Well we have to thank you. Iva's important to us."

"Oh Taka you're only saying that because I'm the only one with goat milk this side of the mountains."

He grinned. "Are you visiting someone? We don't get a lot of passers-bys this time of year."

"No We're just passing through. I'm a wandering healer. My names Lily by the way. And this is Choji," Sakura waved to Naruto.

"Why dont you get a lot of travelers this time of year?" Naruto tilted his head.

"Well anytime now the cold front can roll in. Once it does the roads in and out are barricaded. We're trying to get caught up for the winter. Since Mati's passing- lord rest his soul- it's been a little harder gathering the wood to last us this year-"

"Oh come now Taka. These nice folks don't want to hear about our problems! I promised them a bite to eat at home."

"Right. Sorry about that folks. My mouths bigger than my muscles."

Sakura laughed it off. "Oh it's always nice to hear about how the villagers are doing. You wouldn't happen to have an inn of sorts would you?"

He shook his head. "Afraid not. I'd invite you over but we've just got two rooms and the twins hate to share. If you need our living room though-"

"Oh there's no need for that. You guys can stay at my parents old house. They passed away last year and the place has fallen apart a little but it should provide shelter enough and the fireplace is still working."

"Oh I don't want to impose," said Sakura.

"Nonsense! A married couple like yourself needs privacy I understand!"

Naruto blushed and rubbed his cheek. "Hehe you t-"

"We're just friends!" Sakura quickly interrupted out of habit. "Honestly this dobe… I'd never!"

Taka chuckled. "Reminds me of you and Mati, doesn't it Iva?"

Iva and Sakura blushed in unison.

"The twins are out of class now. I better get going. The wife will have my head if I'm late again. It was nice meeting you Choji, Lily."

"You too Taka," Sakura gave a small bow/

"Well come by later to pick up some cheese Taka! I'm going to get these two situated." Iva waved as she led them away. The house they arrived at was a wood cabin. The door hung off slightly. Inside it was nearly empty but it had a great deal of dust. The wall had cracks and the roof needed repairing. One of the windows was broken in.

"It's… worse than I thought," Iva rubbed the back of her head. She made her way over and chased spiders out of the fireplace. "But it will work with a little help! You can set your stuff down. I'll send you back with blankets. Sorry it's not more."

"Oh it's so much more than we expected. Trust me, I've seen worse. Like Choji's old apartment," Sakura scrunched up her nose.

Naruto started laughing before he remembered that he was Choji. "Hey!"

They returned to Ivas for dinner. The woman confessed that she didn't have any relatives alive but everyone was kind of like her family in the town. It had a very strong sense of community. Something that Konoha never had.

Then they returned. Together they cleared up a spot in front of the fireplace and made a bed. They shared it because it was much too cold to be too far from the fire or each other.

In the morning Naruto went out to see if the villagers needed any help. Once they discovered how insanely strong he was Taka asked him to help with a few trees. It was hard work to do something like chop wood in the tree. Naruto was glad for the physical effort.

Sakura was busy too. She made a few stops around the village. One kid had a busted knee which she quickly set. A miner had a shoulder that needed to be set. And a virus was going around. It didn't take long for her to notice a problem, which she brought up to Iva over a cup of tea that night.

Naruto was just getting back from working when it turned dark. He kicked his boots off and sat with them at the table.

"I was just asking Iva," Sakura explained, "About how many sick people there seemed to be. And no one has any medicines?"

"Well we lost our doctor a year back," Iva admitted. "He was summoned to another town for work and never came back. Turns out he was given a better job. It's great for him and all but… it left us short handed. People are dying when there's no real reason. My parents came down with pneumonia. My husband… if we'd had a proper doctor we could have saved him. If we just had the herbs and the reason. Sometimes we can call the doctor from the next town over but during the winter we're closed in."

Sakura frowned. "Well… what if you had someone learn?"

"That kind of education is too expensive for us country folk," Iva grimaced.

Naruto pursed his lips before loudly placing both hands on the table. "Alright! What if Lily teaches someone? She's the best doctor in all the nations. If you have someone willing to learn-"

"What? Oh I couldn't let you do that Lily. It's too much trouble."

"Well, I don't see a problem with it. I wouldn't feel right leaving you guys without at least basic knowledge. "

"I…" Iva looked down. "Are you sure? We couldn't pay you that well for teaching us. But we could give you shelter and food."

Sakura gave a gentle smile. "I'll stay until you have a few people who can fix up alright?"

"Oh this is wonderful! I'll have to tell everyone!"

Sakura just smiled. She turned to Naruto after Iva fled to tell the neighbors. "I think this is a good idea."

"Me too. Me too." Naruto put a hand over hers. He smiled.

She smiled back. "Hey N-"

"When we return to the village," Naruto smiled, "You think it's about time you make a real move on Sasuke?"

"Eh?" Sakura wasn't expecting that.

"I mean he's back in the village. And you're both older. I bet he'll come around. You've always been special to him."

Sakura frowned a little. Naruto was always so off. He'd started encouraging her and Sasuke after he returned. After the war. And Naruto hadn't made a move himself. He'd treated Sakura as a friend and nothing more.

It partially broke her heart.


	3. Chapter 3

It didn't take long for the word of healing to get out. Later that week about twenty people had gathered at Iva's house. Sakura was the center of attention.

"I was thinking, would you be interested in teaching a class at the school?" An old man asked Sakura. "I teach them maths and writing and history but a practical class like this would really help."

"Maybe another class later in the day for those 15 and older who are interested in really healing?" Someone proposed.

"We could meet every day!" Someone else hollered. "And in the winter when we're uable to reach the mines we can meet up for longer!"

They erupted and Sakura was touched by how eager they all were to learn.

"How about this," she reigned them in. The men get out of the mines around six right? When it gets dark? How about from seven to nine every weekday I host a class for those fifteen and up. And Yunu-sensei, I can give you a an outlined lesson on some simpler stuff for you to incorporate into your daily lessons for the younger kids? And the older kids in your class can even help teach. That way during the day I can work on making medicines and visiting patients?"

Iva clapped her hands together. "Oh it's just a brilliant idea!"

"But healing is really hard," Sakura warned. "It will take a lot of free study. I want you to warn anyone who wants to get involved that this isn't easy. I'll prepare books to study for when we leave too."

They nodded in understanding. Iva stepped forward with a big grin. "And we've decided that while your here doing this for us Lily, Choji, we want you to stay in my parents house."

"We'll help you fix it up before the winter front rolls in," insisted Taka.

"You wont have to worry about food either. Or wood."

Naruto laughed. "Hey I'm going to help out too," he said. "I can help in the mines and with the trees."

"Muscle is just about all he's good for," Sakura laughed.

"Sounds like someone else we know," Iva mock-whispered, nudging an embarrassed Taka.

It wasn't long after that Naruto built himself in. He got a name for his hard work. He worked longer than anyone else in the mines. He gave it his all and only came home after everyone else, exhausted mentally and physically. Even then he'd started to work on the house. He poured his soul into fixing it up. Taka was a huge help and the villagers contributed wood and glass and nails.

Sakura, at first, just brushed it off as Naruto's hard-working nature. But late one night she walked in on him staring down at his forehead protector. He still couldn't forget the village. It had only been four months since they left but Sakura had found the transition easy. Perhaps because she was focusing on Naruto.

He poured himself into everything he did so he wouldn't remember the village. Sakura knew it was eating him up. They didn't think they would be pursued into the land of iron. It was neutral land and even if someone did discover him it was hard to make a movement in the samurai nation.

Sakura swore to make it easier on him. She wouldn't talk about Konoha. She would keep him away from ninja and incidences that would invoke painful memories.

Together, within a month, they had the house fixed up and began to work on the interior. Naruto built a table from wood. He hand carved it with tricks the villagers had taught. He even made a few chairs. These took quite some time to gather.

Sakura was having a lot of success with her classes. Nearly twenty women and men had been loyally following her lessons. taka and Iva in particular through dedication into it. And a 16 year old girl named Mikasa showed more talent than any student Sakura had met before. She was sure that, had Mikasa been a ninja, she would be an amazing medic nin.

Sakura expressed this to Naruto one night, sitting with him on a blanket near the fire. "I mean if I had a daughter I'd want her to be like Mika. She's completely brilliant."

Naruto looked towards the window. "Do you think you'll have kids one day?"

"I don't know. I wouldn't mind... I mean yeah. I really want some one day. I used to think that maybe Sasuke and I, you know..."

Naruto chuckled. "I teased him once about having pink haired kids."

Sakura wasn't amused.

"Hey you got to admit it's a little funny."

"My dad had pink hair, I think hereditary the boys end up with the pink hair."

"My mom had red hair. I thought I'd look good with it," Naruto laughed and pulled a cup of tea up to his lips, drinking.

"What about you," asked Sakura after a moments pause.

Naruto stared at his cup. "I cant."

"What do you mean you cant? Are you unable to-"

"It's not physical," he stopped her. "Or mental don't look at me like that! I just cant have kids in a world like this. You know what I went through as a kid... I couldn't let my kids go through that. It's better if I don't. It's safer."

"I think you could protect them," Sakura offered a weak smile and put a hand over his. "I think you'd destroy Konoha before you'd let someone hurt your kin."

"I would. But that's probably why the council outlawed it. I never understood it when I was little when the Anbu told me I couldn't have children. They said it was a special law and used really big words. I believed them."

"That's horrible! They cant stop you from being with someone just because they're scared it will weaken you!"

"They can and they did Sakura. I... I actually started to like you because of that. I mean also because you were really pretty and smart and cool, but also because I knew you'd never like me back. You'll never love me. You're safe. Sorry I guess it's a little unfair of me to burden you like that."

"It's not a burden," Sakura insisted. "Your love is never a burden. And now things are different. You don't have to be afraid of a council."

"I know. But it's ingrained in my mind. I cant help it. Sorry Sakura. Thanks for listening."

He wasn't understanding what she was saying. What she was insisting. Sakura watched him get up and walk into the bathroom.

"Stupid boy. You're love was never a burden... I was just too weak," she sighed into her cup.


	4. Chapter 4

"Naruto," called Sakura. She closed the door behind her and quickly blocked out the fierce winter air. Konoha was never like this. She hadn't even seen snow so deep until they arrived in the land of Iron. Now it piled up to the doorknob with ease. If it hadn't been for the neighbors warning they would have been buried in. In a nation devoid of chakra, they had been subjected to natural problems Konoha never had. It was something to be respected. They knew the best way to shovel snow without depleting stamina. They knew how to climb trees and use tools. It was humbling to know that without chakra naruto and her would be completely helpless in most instances.

For a second she thought she was alone in their small house. Naruto hadn't answered her. Walking over to the window her green eyes surveyed the landscape. It was clean white for as far as she could see. The kind shopkeeper and his daughter walked hand in hand using the netted foot devises they had taught Sakura of, even if she struggled. Yes she could easily sneak a little chakra into her feet without anyone noticing and it would save her quite a bit of embarrassment and snow to the face, but she couldn't do that. She had pledged to avoid any talk or usage of ninja origin. She had done enough to Naruto. She refused to be the cause of even more hardship for him.

The shopkeeper turned and smiled, his eyes crinkling with the force of it. She raised her hand and gave a smile of her own. Everyone was so nice here. They were so nice to Naruto. She'd never been that in tune with his treatment in Konoha. That must have been because she was on the opposite side of it. She was one of the girls who would put him down. Still she would like to think she was better than some of the adults she had heard about.

Sasuke had once told her about the time a shopkeeper pushed Naruto out of the shop and refused to take his money. Ino had told her of the time the higher ups forgot to give him a monthly allowance and Inoichi had been the one to discover this and fix it. Only after 21 days had passed. It explained why Naruto seemed to be a little stingy with his money.

And the story that got to her the most was when he came down with a pox. He'd been missing for a week from school. It wasn't like no one noticed On the contrary everyone was aware of his absence. Nobody cared though. Sakura had realized that nobody ever cared about the boy. Not until he was needed when he mastered Senjutsu. Not until he was needed to bring down Pein and Kakuzu and opponents that had defeated the Hokages.

Here in the village he had nothing to offer them other than common work and a smile yet if news got out he was sick the entire neighborhood would show up with remedies and soups. Sakura felt that in this small village town Naruto could finally be happy. She decided that it was about time.

"You must be really thinking hard Sakura," laughed Naruto. He was shaking water from his head. Sakura pursed her lips slightly as thick drops rolled down his torso and disappeared into the towel at his waste. she wanted to tell him to put some clothes on. But didn't.

Sakura turned from the window. Her medical eye scanned his body composition briefly. His muscle was different now. His torso wasn't quite as built up but his legs had more muscle. His sides too. The intense work in the winter mines took its tole on his body.

"Ah, yeah," Sakura said. she pressed her hand to her chest and stared out the window with heavy eyes. "Ne, Naruto... I've been thinking. How do you like it here?"

Naruto shrugged. "I'ts good of course. I really like it here. Everyone's nice. Will you hand me that paper?" He motioned to a paper besides her. He crumpled it and tossed it into the fireplace, building the logs up around the kindling before striking a match. "You like it here too right Sakura?"

"Mhm, yeah. Iva is going into labor any day now. I'm thinking of moving her here until then. I just don't like her being on the opposite side of town."

"Where will she stay?"

"Your room. So you better clean it up!"

Naruto crossed his arms and peered back at her with a glare. "Eh! no fair! why don't you give up your room?"

Sakura didn't give him a response. "Put some water on will you?"

he followed her orders and placed the large pot over the fire before joining her at the table. "I wont be back until late tomorrow. I promised to help Rin get his cows in. He says that the big fronts finally coming. The town will be blocked off from the neighbors. The carts cant get through the roads like this."

"I should check our food and wood supply." Sakura nodded and glanced at the cupboards.

"I've already taken care of the wood. But I noticed Iva wasn't able to get enough this year." Naruto grimaced.

"Its been hard on her since her husband passed away. We have to have some to spare."

"Oh don't worry! Tsukasu and I are going to take care of a tree near his property. It's been close to falling since the lightning storm a few months ago. You remember it right? well we'll give the wood to Iva. If you help her with milking the goats we'll have milk through the winter too."

Sakura stared at him for a while, then covered her mouth and a small giggle escaped her.

"huh? what is it." He asked, his chair screeching against the floor as he poured the hot water from the fireplace into two mugs and added the tea bags. "What did I say?"

she shook her head. "Nothing. It's just... Naruto do you think we could just stay here? We could really make a life."

His mirth drained away. "Sakura..."

"I know you just wanted to stay until you were strong enough to defeat anyone trying to get Kurama... I know we were going to return when the Hokage died but... Naruto I think we could be happy here. I like it here. You like it here. They treat you better than those from home."

"No."Naruto shook his head. "I cant forget my friends there! Shikamaru, Kiba, Shino, Ino, hinata... Sasuke. You miss them too right?And you miss being a ninja right?"

"If I wanted to be a ninja I would have dragged us out to the cloud or the sand. Gaara would have welcomed us." Sakura frowned. "Naruto I can see us living here forever. We can be happy. I'll miss my friends but we can write eventually. They helped us get out of the leaf. If it wasn't for Shikamaru and Hinata we'd be dead. They'd keep letters a secret."

"They're probably being watched."

"Naruto..."

He gave a small pained smiled and stalled with a sip of tea. "I... Would you be okay if we stayed here?"

Sakura shocked him by putting her hand over him and squeezing lightly. "Yes. I'd be so happy. I'll be a common doctor. I'll milk goats and make teas. You'll be a miner and help the neighbors cut trees and we'll be holed in all winter. We'll fish in the summer and take our goods to the market into town. We'll be just two people. Not war heroes. We'll be happy!"

Naruto nodded and then he smiled. "We'll be happy. I promise," Naruto stuck his thumb out and Sakura knew without a doubt, that in the end no matter what, they would be happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sakura had dinner on the table and a fire roaring in the fireplace when Naruto returned. It was well past ten and he thought she would be asleep at that point. He was pleasantly shocked by a warm house and warm food. He noticed a set of dirty dishes in the sink. "Ah! Yum!"

Sakura giggled. "I thought you'd be hungry. Iva's asleep now but she insisted on helping me cook. Honestly nine months pregnant and she just won't sit down!"

"I've never seen these dishes before," He observed.

"Well she told me the correct way to prepare some of the foods. These are navy beans. She mixed it with the squash and goat milk. Oh! And here, this dish is Goat Cheese. It's a dessert, er, I think. And thi-" She stopped talking when she noticed Naruto was staring at her and not the food with a big grin.

"Ne Sakura, you'd make a good wife."

"Oh shutup," she grumbled with a pleasant flush on her cheeks. "Just eat! Heres your coca. I had to trade a kilogram of tea for the chocolate so drink up."

He laughed and started in on his good. As did she.

Not soon after Naruto rolled out a futon on the floor near the fire. He'd nearly fallen asleep when, by the light of the dim fire, he saw a flicker of a shadow. His years of training kept him impassively alert. He rolled over and grasped the wrist of the person approaching, yanking them down onto their back and pressing an arm against their throat. He quickly let go when he recognized the pink head. "Shit! Sorry Sakura. Everything okay?"

Her head bobbed up and down. She sat up but didn't stand. "I forgot you have a habit of doing that…"

"Sorry," he was appropriately ashamed.

Sakura was silent for a second. Then she grabbed the edge of his blanket. "It's cold in my room. The windows loose. Can I..."

Naruto opened his mouth to point out that he fixed the window last week, but quickly shut it and nodded, opening up the blanket fireside. Sakura crawled in and pressed her face against his chest. Naruto said nothing.

Hours later he awoke to Sakura shaking him. "She's going into labor," she warned.

No matter how Naruto demanded to help Sakura ushered him away and told him that she would be just fine. There was some complications so she needed her space and privacy to work. Naruto could hardly get back to sleep thought. Three hours later the screams started and naruto was left biting his thumbs. During the birth the storm front crept up until jack frost was knocking on his window.

The screams lasted through the night and into the next day. Eventually Naruto left to visit Taka. The two of them paced through the village before returning. They noticed instantly something was off when the screams were silent. Afraid he'd missed something Naruto pounded up and pressed his ear to the door. Taka did the same thing.

They held their breath but didn't hear anything coming through the door. After a few minutes Naruto stepped back. The door slowly creaked open a while after that. Sakura stumbled out. She looked shaken. Her front was covered in blood. She wasn't holding anything.

Naruto grinned and reached to bombard her with questions. Until he took in Sakuras large and swollen eyes. The way she shut the door behind her. Naruto stopped. He raised his hand and then let it drop. "Sakura…?"

Taka was gaining the same sense that Naruto was. He held looked at Sakura with solemn acceptance.

"I- I did everything I could… I…" Tears flowed over Sakuras eyes. "But I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save them! I tried every jutsu I knew Naruto! I tried everything! It was horrible NAruto! I've never… I've never lost a patient like that! If only I had the right books! Tsunade would have known what to do! I failed her! I should have released- I should have summoned Lady- I mean surely there were seals I could have-"

"Sakura!" Naruto hissed. "Get ahold of yourself."

He felt her pain. He did. He realized what she was saying and his eyes were burning but he also knew that Taka was still in the room.

Taka's eyes widened. He wasn't as stupid as Iva had joked he was. Jutsu, Summoning, Seals, he didn't say anything though. Not under the dim circumstances.

Naruto pulled Sakura to his chest and pet her hair. "I'm so sorry Sakura. I'm so sorry."

She pulled away and wiped her eyes. "My job isn't done yet. Taka, can you let the others know. Naruto I need you to go with him. I'll prepare Iva and her child."

"Does the child have a name?"

"No…" Sakura whispered. Or more, she didn't want to give the child a name. It would only enhance the pain of loss.

The boys left while sakura finished taking care of the bodies.

The news hit the town hard. Iva was loved by all. The town had a tradition for their dead. They gave burials up high in the mountains. The men buried the bodies while the woman stayed at home and built what they called passage wreaths out of branches. For a month they would hand them over the doors. To remember the lost ones. To let the spirit know that it needed, it could visit any home.

Two weeks after Iva's departure, Sakura and Naruto started to recover. It was hard. Iva was the person who brought them together in this place.

"Hey Sakura… if it wasn't for Iva we'd still be on the run wouldn't we? I never even thanked her." Naruto closed his eyes after he blurted out that confession.

Sakura blinked. "Naruto you don't feel bad do you?"

"I do. Its like... we're on the run still. But it's different. Ee can stay here forever. We don't have to return. I'm okay with living here forever. I want to repay Iva by being happy!"

Sakura nodded. "I know you will Naruto. And I'll be there the whole time."


	6. Chapter 6

A month after that, the town was securely locked in by snow and it was at its brink. It wouldn't be piling higher but it would last that way until spring came. The days were significantly shorter and mining had come to a halt.

Naruto kicked the snow off his boots. "I got the goats all milked and made the runs," he called out before walking up to the table where Sakura was standing, arranging a stack of papers. He put his hand in the small of her back and glanced over her shoulder.

"What's that?"

"Just some old medical documents. So are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," said Naruto. He grinned at her and in the proximity Sakura found herself turning a little red and looking away. Naruto didn't even seem to notice. "Well come on."

They put their snowshoes on and made their way down to the church, standing on the small stage and waiting until everyone was gathered. Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand in a comforting manner and encouraged her forward.

"Thanks for coming out guys. I know it's hard with the weather. I just feel like this is something I need to talk to you all about. See if it's okay with…" she faltered and Naruto gave her another small squeeze of the hand for courage.

"If it is okay with everyone, Choji and I would like to Become real citizens of the town. We'd like to stay here with you, forever. We'd like to be buried with your dead. We'd like to raise children here. I believe we can contribute to the town-"

"You don't have to explain," Taka let out a small laugh. "Iva brought you here and I think you both are blessings. We owe the village to you for all that you've done."

Sakura clasped her free hand in front of her chest. "Taka…"

"Everyone is okay with this?" Naruto double checked.

"More than." Taka smiled. The crowd around them nodded eagerly. Sakura actually started to cry a little.

Naruto grinned at her, wiping away a tear with his thumb. "They accept you."

"They accept US," she corrected.

Something about her words made Naruto look content. She wondered if it was the 'us' part of the 'accepted' part.

Everyone filed out of the church but Taka asked Naruto and Sakura to stay behind.

"Choji, Lily," he sat down at a pew. Sakura and Naruto took a seat to the left of him. "I've waited asking you this for a while. Iva took precedence. But I think it's time you told me the truth."

They tensed up. Naruto's hand went instinctively to his left leg, where up until a year ago he would have kept his tool pouch. Sakura gave him a sharp look.

"The day Iva passed away you talked about Jutsu and seals and summoning. I may not be in tune with stuff but I think that's Ninja talk, isn't it?" He looked them firmly in the eyes.

They both stayed quiet.

"Lily, you called him Naruto. Choji, you called her Sakura."

Naruto redead his muscles to spring up at any moment. Sakura was too afraid to move.

"I thought it was odd, for you two to just be passing by here without much on your backs. I didn't understand how you arrived safely. I thought it was strange that someone with so much healing talent would just be traveling. And when you called out those names it made sense. I mean, your pink hair, and your lack of Naruto… not to mention the time of your appearance… Your… Uzumaki Naruto aren't you?"

Naruto and Sakura lept up. Naruto stood in front of Sakura with narrowed eyes and a hand on his leg, once more in habit and not even noticing his lack of a ninja pouch there. He narrowed his eyes. "If I was, what would you do?"

Taka raised his hands in defense. "Hey hey hey. Please don't get defensive. I'm not going to turn you guys in! Not after everything you've done for us. Believe me Naruto, Sakura, a dozen of my friends would be dead without you. I even understand why you've kept it a secret. I'm just curious is all. I want to hear your side of the story."

"Taka…" Sakura stepped out from behind Naruto. "Will you really keep it a secret?"

"Yes. I would never turn on my friends."

The two sat back down, weary. Naruto fiddled with his hands. "Well… You know I have something inside of me. A demon fox. His name is Kurama though. He's stubborn and dark and a little pain but he's really a nice guy. But in the past he wasn't so.. tame. And he wanted to destroy and kill. If I ever lost control of him back then he would have destroyed towns and killed thousands."

Taka nodded.

"Well I was thought of as a monster. Only after I gained power did I get recognition. I was finally accepted. I took control of Kurama and took away some of his darkness. I like to think I saved him," Naruto laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Well after the great war… you've probably heard the rumors. I fought and we won after a lot of strife. Our Hokage was injured badly and she retired. A man named Kato took over. I was a little bitter it wasn't me but Granny Tsunade said I needed a little more time before I took over. But then Kato changed everything. He sentenced me to death."

"We woke up to his apartment on fire. I was staying the night because, er, I had another fight with my parents. It happened a lot at that point."

"But surely a fire couldn't harm you!"

Sakura shook her head. "I don't think that the Anbu wanted to kill him. Everyone loved Naruto but they couldn't disobey an order. We escaped but were surrounded by Anbu. Our friends had gotten wind of the plan and joined us. They helped us fight off the Anbu. At this point Naruto was in too much shock to fight. He wanted to stay. He said he'd rather die and all but I… I kinda made him go. I told him if he stayed and died so would I."

"So I left," Naruto shrugged. "I want to go back when Kato dies…"

"But," Sakura sighed. "I think the moment the village turned on Naruto, they were no longer our village! How can I forgive them! He saved everyone yet the council turned on him!"

"Sakura-"

"No!" She cried. "No its not okay! It's always like this. They treated you like a monster. I- I can't say I was much better but what they did to you was horrible. And only when you were useful did they care about you! And It's not right. Not like here. Here everyone loves you! You deserve people who care. And people who care deserve you!"

"Sakura, that's enough," Naruto put his hands on her shoulders. "That's enough now. It's in the past. I'm here. I've got something to stay here for. Someone to stay here for."

Taka cleared his throat and stood. "Alright. I think this is where I should leave you. Thank you for telling me that. I'm not going to tell anyone. I'm glad you chose to stay with us. I don't care what you have inside of you Naruto. You're wanted by us. All of us. Thank you."

"No, Thank you Taka," Naruto gave a very rare, serious smile.


	7. Chapter 7

Soon the snow started to damper. Naruto had taken gotten the hang of goat farming. Sakura was busy full time between teaching and healing. The snow eventually melted down to a tolerable level and the roads opened back up. Spring passed and then summer. It was harder to gauge the time of year in Wellsprings because they had pine trees which didn't change color or loose leaves.

"To think it's been a year," Sakura remininced.

Naruto put his arm around her shoulder and joined her looking out the window. "How's Mika's training coming?"

"She'll be the next doctor of this town for sure," Sakura admitted. "Tonight I'll touch up your hair."

Naruto was still bald. He had a little prickly stubble coming in and Sakura rubbed his head, enjoying the feel. "I wish you'd let it grow out. I did," she motioned to her hair, now down to her chin in a bob.

"I still could be recognized. I cant let this town pay for my crimes," said Naruto.

Sakura wasn't about to argue with him, they'd had this argument a dozen times before. She just rubbed his head again. "You know I've been thinking Naruto..."

"Should I be scared?" He put on his best scared face.

She swatted him playfully. "Actually I was thinking about us, our future and all."

"We're staying here right?"

"Yeah. That's my point. I want to settle down and I want to try being involved with someone."

Naruto went still and nodded. "Okay. I understand."

"I mean to say that, well it would be hard since nobody can know about our past. And it doesn't feel right knowing that we'd be lying to them."

"So what do you want to do?"

Sakura took a few deep breaths and turned, taking his hands. "What do you think about us Naruto? We wouldn't have to hide from each other. I know you used to like me. I mean it just makes sense really..."

Naruto pulled his hands away and looked repulsed. "Sakura you want to start a fake-"

"It's not fake," Sakura was taken aback that he would think that.

"But you don't love me. I don't want you to be with me just because it's convenient."

"I do love you," Sakura whispered. "I know I feel something for you Naruto."

"You love Sasuke," he whispered back.

"Well, where is Sasuke? He's left us. He didn't come after us. He made his choice and so have I. I'm sticking by you forever."

"Sakura..."

"I told you I love you once before didn't I? Look at me in the eyes. Tell me I'm lying again. I dare you."

He looked her deep in the eyes. He searched for the lie like he had three years prior. He didn't find it. After a second he began laughing. "I cant believe I'm trying to talk you out of liking me."

"you're such an idiot Naruto," Sakura said endearingly. She put her hand on his cheek and he put his over hers. "But I'm so serious. I want to give you a chance. Let me. Please."

Naruto hesitantly nodded. "I'd like that."

"Um..." Sakura glanced at her feet then back up. "Can I... um..."

"That's something you never have to ask," Naruto grinned big. His face softened.

"Don't look at me," snapped Sakura lightly. "Close your eyes."

Naruto did so, having to go by touch alone. Seconds later he felt her lips on his. The first time this had happened. He'd never had this happen. His heart skipped a beat and he opened his eyes instinctively. Sakura had hers closed.

"Oh. Um. Wow."

Sakura nodded and put her head into his chest, hiding her blush. "I just wanted to check."

"Check what?"

"That I felt something."

"And... did you?"

"I did," she smiled up at him and laughed lightly.

He pulled away and opened a cupboard, a small ceramic vase was pulled down and he uncorked it. "I got this from Taka. It's some Sake," he poured it into two glasses.

"Drinking in the day? What's the occasion?"

He handed her one and took the other for himself, clinking the glasses together. "To the future."

"To out future."

They raised the glasses to their lips and swallowed. For a moment they were lost just staring at one another. Sakura opened her mouth.

A knock interrupted them.

They turned to the door. "Oh," Sakura couldn't mask the disappointment in her voice as she made for the door. "I promised Mikasa some goat cheese for her grandparents."

She opened the door and instead of a friendly greeting she nearly flew back with a gasp, tripping over her own feet and nearly falling. Naruto caught her, starting to joke about how clumsy she could be, but his eyes widened when he saw who was standing at the door.

"Well, are you gonna let us in or do we have to stay out here?" Kakashi smirked.


	8. Chapter 8

Sakura and Naruto stared dumbly at four ninja now sitting at their table. Kakashi, Shikamaru, Sai, and Hinata.

"Your hair," Hinata gasped quietly, the first to really talk.

Naruto rubbed his bald head subconsciously. "Ah yeah… you like it?"

Kakashi glanced around the apartment. "Well… I see you've been comfortable."

"We have," Sakura agreed. "Naruto put a lot of work into this house."

"We both did," he reminded her.

Hinata blushed a little but looked around the place along with the others. Sakura stood near Naruto, both in defensive stances.

"Relax," Shikamaru waved them off. "Nobody knows we're here. We're supposed to be on a mission gathering Flaxsing from the vally of air, but we took a detour."

"How did you find us," Naruto demanded. His eyes were stone and set. His face set firm. "If you can find us, so can others."

"Nobody else knows. We only know because Kakashi sent one of his dogs on you. You've been watched by him this whole time. Nobody else knows. Those who do aren't about to tell our Hokage." Sai gave a closed-eyed smile.

Naruto and Sakura still didn't relax. "What are you doing here?" Sakura demanded.

"You're not happy to see us?" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

Naruto pursed his lips and Sakura put her hand in his. "We've started a new life here. I'm farming goats. Sakura is teaching and healing. This is our home now. We don't want any trouble."

"N-Naruto," Hinata spoke up, "I-it isn't that we want to b-bother you… i-it's just… we miss you. And K-Konoha… they… it… um…"

"We need you." Kakashi said firmly. "We want you to come back."

Sakura scoffed. "Oh here we go again! You guys need him NOW. So you'll accept him back NOW. But as soon as you don't need his power you'll betray him again wont you! where were you when the Anbu was after us Kakashi? Where were you when they set his place on fire! And no- even before that. Where were you when he was younger! You were an adult but you treated him the same as every-"

"Sakura, that's enough." Naruto held out his hand. "What do you mean you need me?"

"Naruto you cant really be listening to them! They're just going to use you again!"

"It's still our home Sakura…" Naruto gave a small smile. "I still love that place."

"Thank you," Kakashi bowed his head and took a seat at the table. "Now… I understand you're angry with the leaf Naruto."

"As he should be," Sakura huffed.

Ignoring her, Kakashi continued. "Look no one wanted you dead Naruto. Just Kato and the council, tainted by him. And since his rule… more specifically since they kicked you out, the place has fallen apart."

"Fallen apart how?" Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"As soon as you left, Tsunade defected," said Sai. "She didn't have the power to Stop Kato with her injury and she wasn't about to support the village so she left. She took a few people with her. Shizune primarily. Without those two our medical field degraded quickly. Death rates rose."

Naruto nodded. Sakura gave her master a mental high five.

"Not long after Tsunade left, Kato wanted you hunted down and disposed of. He wrote letters to each of the five great nations and the land of iron for their cooperation," said Shikamru. "This would turn out to be a big mistake. Almost instantly Suna cut off all ties with the leaf. They shut down their borders and refused to allow any leaf shinobi through their land. If we want to go north we had to pass around…."

"But," Kakashi sighed, "Soon that would be impossible. Every nation wrote back with the same response. They would not cooperate, furthermore they would not allow acess to Leaf Shinobi. They threatened military action if the leaf even tried to pass through. Our entire nation is on lock down. No one is allowed out for any reason. Leaf Shinobi are something of outlaws to them."

"It took all of Kato's power to avoid a war. And he only managed to put it off for a little bit," continued Shikamaru for Kakashi. "Last week I received a letter from Gaara. He said I was the only one he could trust. Basically… Gaara warned me that in the next few months, the cloud and the sand were going to make a military strike against us. And by Military strike I mean Gaara, with the help of the cloud and the support of the other nations, will make a strike against the leaf. This will be a war. But, more of a massacre. Since they cut of the borders we've been starving. We cant get food in or even tools. They've cut off our supply there."

Naruto frowned. "All because I left?"

"Exactly. Gaara was furious. He thinks highly of you," Sai shrugged. "Everyone does."

"Why dont you just let Gaara get rid of Kato? We all know he would win. Especially if the Raikage helped," Sakura pointed out. "They could just come in through the front door and kill him."

"Because unfortunately that isn't how wars work. The Anbu will fight with Kato. So will others. And they will die. Lands will be seized. We want this to end without anyone's blood but Kato's. And there's only one person the village would let through without a fight," said Shikamaru.

"And it's you N-naruto," said Hinata softly.

The two blinked. "Me?"

"Yes. We want you to come back. We want you to fight Kato and take your spot as the Hokage."

"Well he isn't," Sakura slammed a fist on the table. "There's nothing you could say to get us to return."

Kakashi stood, looked her firm in the eyes and said, "for the past year they've kept Sasuke in prison."


	9. Chapter 9

"Damnit. Damnit!" Sakura banged her fist on the table. "Why did you guys have to come here? Why now? Right after we had everything settled. Damnit. We were going to be together. We were going to be happy. But then you had to tell us THAT!"

Naruto had rushed out the door when Kakashi told them that Sasuke was being kept prisoner. Hinata and Sai had gone after him.

"We didn't know you would be so unhappy to see us," Shikamaru frowned. "We thought you would be missing home. We thought this news would be great."

"This is home."

"You don't mean that," Kakashi looked her square in the eye.

"I do," she replied back. "The leaf has never been my home. I thought, for a while it was. When I was around Naruto and Tsunade. But then I discovered something. It wasn't the leaf that was my home Kakashi. It was Naruto. The way you all treated him- oh don't give me that eye look Kakashi. Don't you dare! Not when you always picked on him! You didn't like him. You chose Sasuke over him every time."

"If you are talking about when we were training it wasn't like that Sakura. Sasuke had more po-"

"Cut the crap," she growled. "You chose Sasuke over Naruto. It's plain as that. All he ever wanted was your approval. Almost as much so as Sasuke's. But even now he's still not first in your book is he? No! Instead you chose to teach Sasuke, who only used the skills for bad! He's done horrible things. I may be in love with him but I can see that Sasuke is partly evil. You have such a rotten skill choosing who to focus on! You did it a few years ago with choosing Sasuke over Naruto. And you did it before choosing yourself over Obito! Don't you realize so much could have been avoided if you just listened to those two more! We wouldn't be in this mess! So don't you dare sit there and speak like you're innocent when you're no different from the rest of the villagers. You can all go to hell for all I care! The only person who ever focused on Naruto was Hinata! How sad is that? One person was able to see him as a human! And it wasn't you. It still isn't you."

Kakashi looked slightly stunned. He had no words. Sakura eyed him with a challenge. She dared him to use his eye to see just how serious she was. She meant every single syllable. "And I bet, if Sasuke wasn't in prison, you'd be there next to him, telling Sasuke he needed to become the Hokage. How am I to know that when this is all over you wont turn on Naruto and promote Sasuke again? I wont let you take away Naruto's dream like that. Do you understand me Kakashi-sensei?"

"The village has made mistakes," Shikamaru cut in. "But that is no reason to damn it to hell. It was your precious home. It was Naruto's precious home."

"Tell me," Sakura curled her lip. "Why should we return? Why should I drag him back into that world when he's just starting to be happy? Why should I do all of this for the leaf and Sasuke?"

Shikamaru placed his hands in front of him on the desk and sighed. "What a drag… Its because you know that Naruto will never be at home here. And he wont be able to get by thinking that Sasuke's in prison. It's a farce. He's a Ninja. He's a damn good one at that. We need him and he needs us. If you really just wanted peace you would have gone to Suna to live out your lives as great Hero's. Gaara's a little upset you didn't by the way. But you chose to stay away from the ninja villages. I think I know why. If you joined another hidden village you would never be allowed to return. Naruto knew that."

Sakura looked down to the side. "Do you realize how selfish you are being?"

"I'm afraid we already owe Naruto the world. What more can we give him to make up for it?" Kakashi offered lightly.

"Acceptance. That was all he wanted from the start." She stood. "You can stay in the living room tonight. Tomorrow I want you all out though. And don't come back."

"Will you come?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You're being-"

"I'm not being anything Shikamaru. I'm not able to make that choice though because thought I'm going to try and talk Naruto into staying, he might decide to go. And I can't let my home run away from me. Not again."


	10. Chapter 10

"Sakura," Coaxed Naruto. All week, since the arrival and departure of their old friends, Sakura had been in a pissy mood. She wouldn't admit to Naruto that she couldn't get Sasuke off her mind either. Not after she just told him she was going to try and love him.

"Sakura Lets talk about Konoha. We need to decide-"

"I just remembered I've got to check on Mikasa. She probably finished the reading I gave her," interrupted Sakura. She quickly spun around and walked towards the door of the house.

Naruto reached for her arm but with the reflexes of a ninja she avoided it. "Later," she mumbled before disappearing.

That had been her response for three days now. She couldn't talk because she had a headache. She had to make some herbs. Taka needed her to help with a twin. The school had a delivery for her. Excuses were piling up and Naruto was a little sick of it. He swore to get an answer out of her upon return.

She came back half an hour later and he tried again.

"I'm tired. I'm just going to go to bed."

This time he grabbed her wrist and held on tight. "No. Sakura stop avoiding the subject.

"W-what? I'm not avoiding anything. I'm just busy is all. I'm tired too. So I'm going to b-"

"Stop. Please Sakura. Please talk to me," he pleaded softly.

His look was not one she could refuse. So with a sigh and a worried crease in her brow she led him to their bedroom and sat down, curling her legs under the covers to try and suck up some heat.

Naruto sat on top of the blankets besides her. "So… Konoha is in bad shape. It sounds like if nothing changes it will be wiped away."

"Let it."

"But its not just the adults that are suffering Sakura. Sai told me that the academy graduate rates have been lowered to seven."

"Seven? What?"

"And since the other nations refuse to host Chunnin exams anymore, they are doing an inside exam. And it's mandatory once they turn nine. Hinata reported that the survival rate is low. It's turning into the blood mist Sakura! There was even a rumor that they were going to start training them like they did with the root Anbu. Sai told me this. He wouldn't lie."

Sakura closed her eyes. She fought back the feelings of guilt and pity. "So what. Let it be. It's nothing to do with us."

"And they've arrested Hinata's father for leaking information to us."

"He was always an asshole."

"It's not just him. They are imprisoning anyone who speaks against or goes against Kato. Everyone pretends to love him now. Out of fear. They arrested Lee and Gai. Chojis father and Shikamarus mother. Ino is under house arrest."

"Ino is… but…"

"I cant stand it Sakura. I cant stand knowing that out old home is like that. I want to remember Konoha how it used to be. I don't want...Sakura don't you get it? We have to go back. And Sasuke... I cant give up on him."

"But…"

"And you wont be able to live knowing our friends are in that danger either.

"You're going no matter what?"

"Yes."

She sighed and rolled over away from him. "Okay. We'll go." She wasn't about to let him go again.

* * *

Naruto began to pack up goods into boxes that could be moved when needed. It didn't take long for a few villagers to catch on but Naruto insisted it was just for re flooring. Sakura wasn't comfortable lying to her friends thought. She called a meeting with the majority of the village inside the church.

"So now that we're all gathered do you care to tell us just what this is all about?" Taka crossed his arms.

Sakura stepped up on the stage and glanced at Naruto once before taking a deep breathe. "We have not been honest with you." There. She started it point blank. Taka looked a little shocked but quickly masked his face into confusion to match everyone else.

"I… My name is not Lily." She glanced down. "And his name is not Choji. I am Haruna Sakura. He is Uzumaki Naruto. We are ninja from Konoha."

Everyone was silent. Nobody seemed to know what to say. A laugh broke the silence. "You're joking right Lily? Very funny. Now what's this really about?"

"Naruto…" Sakura nodded to him.

He hesitantly stood and joined Sakura on the stage. "It's true. My home tried to assassinate me. My Hokage turned on me. We were forced to flee the village or face execution. I… My name is Naruto. I fought in the war. I- we gave everything to save the world. But because I have Kurama- eh, a demon inside of me, I was still feared after it all. I'm sure you understand why the leaf did it."

"I don't believe you." Mikasa proclaimed. "There's no way! You're lying."

Naruto sighed and looked sadly down. Then he closed his eyes and when he opened them his body was alight in what looked like flame. He was in his nine tailed form.

The crowd gasped and a few actually moved back. "It cant be…"

"I'm afraid so…" Sakura bit her lip. "I'm hoping you understand why we lied to you."

"As you probably understand why the leaf chased us out. I'm… a monster."

Taka took a bold step forward and put his hand through the flames on Naruto, unharmed. "That is not true. Everyone here knows it. I think I speak for everyone when I say you're Choji. Just plain old Choji. No matter what or who is inside of you. You're our friend Choji."

Naruto's grin was large and genuine. He looked around the room and the crowd nodded in agreement. Nobody spoke out to contradict him. For a second Naruto started having second thoughts about leaving somewhere he was recognized and accepted.

"But…" Mikasa whispered. "Why are you telling us this now… you're… you're leaving aren't you?"

Sakura gave her a weak smile. "Everyone, the past year here has been amazing. We've never felt so at home anywhere. We wanted to stay forever. We did. We wanted to grow old tending sheep and making teas. I know that if we had stayed we would have been happy."

"Then why would you leave?" Taka whispered. "Why cant you stay?"

"I'm sorry everyone." Naruto dropped his smile. "I was the one driving Sakura to this decision. See since I left the other nations alienated the Leaf. They've left my home nation starving. There's a civil war among the civilians. They're imprisoning people left and right just for speaking out against the Hokage. And I've gotten word that two nations are going to launch a military strike to punish them for what they did to me."

"Let them," Mikasa mumbled. "We need you more than them."

"It isn't that easy. I've thought really hard about this. That's saying a lot for me. I am going to return. I''m going to defeat the Hokage and I'm not going to waste a single drop of Shinobi blood otherwise."

"You won't come back though… will you."

"We will. We'll visit but it won't be safe for us to stay. There are some people who would destroy this town trying to get to me. If you ever need anything you can write to us and no matter where we are we'll help out. Even if it's just a shortage of firewood or herbs." Naruto smiled.

"And," Sakura added, "I think you are ready to make it without me as your doctor. Mikasa, Taka, you two have been amazing students. Mika, I'm going to ask you to take over. If your parents are okay with it, I'm willing to let you use our place as a hospital of sorts. Even a home. And don't you dare stop studying. I'll be sending you books to read so you better stick to it!"

"I- I will!" Mikasa insisted.

"And Taka I want you to take over Iva's place. I know you'll treat the goats well."

"With Honor."

"Everyone we're sorry we lied to you. We'll never forget this place!" Naruto hopped off the stage.

"And we'll never forget you." Taka shook his hand, as he had when Naruto arrived. "Take good care of Li- Sakura. Treat her well."

"Of course."


	11. Chapter 11

The entire town saw them to the edge of the village. It was one of the hardest things Naruto had done. Almost as hard as leaving the Leaf village. He felt a sense of painfull finality in it. He would never be able to live there again. From here on out it was unknown where they would end up or what would happen. Naruto only had one mission.

"Naruto we need to head south," Said Sakura when she noticed their strange swerve along a northern road.

"We're not going straight to the leaf," said Naruto. "We're going to Suna."

"Suna? But why?"

"I need to talk to Gaara."

"Is this smart?" Sakura asked.

"I think so." He grinned over at her.

Reluctantly she went along with it.

Before it would have taken only three days to reach Suna. But they were traveling slow, enjoying being out of the land of iron for the first time in a year. When they finally stumbled up to the gates the shocked wall guards let him through without even asking the Kazekage for permission.

They were led straight up to his office. Naruto didn't even knock before pushing his way in.

"Hey Gaara! Long time no see!" He grinned.

Gaara spun around from a perch by the window and the notebook he'd been holding fell from his hands. His eyes were wide and his mouth open. "N-Naruto? Sakura?"

"The one and only!"

"Hello Lord Kazekage," Sakura bowed.

Naruto walked up besides his old friend and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Nice weather isn't it?"

"What are you doing here?"

"Well we were just passing through."

"passing through my ass," Sakura mumbled. "We're sorry for stopping by so suddenly Gaara. After we didn't write or…"

"I'm only upset you did not come here to begin. We would have welcomed you."

"We just needed to get away from the ninja world," Naruto shrugged. "But alright I might not just be passing through. I have a favor to ask."

gaara quirked an eyebrow. "It's been a year and a half and you're already asking favors?"

Naruto laughed. "Yeah you know me. Look I want you to stop your attack on Konoha."

Gaara frowned, his invisible eyebrows arching down. "What? Naruto someone needs to take Acton against them. They're practicing morbid rituals that have been outlawed since the Blood Mist. Teams of Konoha Ninja have been found infiltrating beyond the borders we specifically created to keep them out. They are planning a strike against the sand. This came from Choji's father himself before they arrested him. If they make a strike they will loose and those who attack and loose sacrifice their lands and people to the offended nation. It's how wars work. But if we strike first we can reduce casualties and we can decide the grounds of winning. We may decide to make the land of fire a ward of the wind. We may have to take property but turn the rest over. Still it would be better than the complete annihilation of the leaf. Do you understand/.

"I get what your saying Gaara really! And something does need to be done. I just.. kinda have a better idea."

Even Sakura snorted at how silly that sounded.

"I want to put together a team of a few strong ninja. Sakura and Myself too. We'll walk right in through the front door, defeat the Hokage, and put someone better in charge. Like Shikamaru or H- h- oi what was Hinata's dad called again?"

Sakura sighed. "The thing he's trying to say is, if we do it this way it's not another nation interfering it's a coup d'etat inside job. This way the leaf won't have any further consequences the loser in a war would. We're saving the leaf."

Gaara sighed. "I've considered this but there was no one in the leaf who was willing to go up against Kato. Or even speak of it. He is too well protected for an assassination. But if you do this you could save the village Naruto."

"I dont even want to kill an Anbu doing this. Only Kato. So I want a team to get put together. I know it's a little selfish but I was thinking maybe… if you could let me borrow Kankuro and Ibiki?"

"I'll do better than that," Said Gaara with an air of finality. He walked to the door and opened it, motioning to the girl outside it. "Matsuri, call the ambassadors."

Naruto grinned. "Where are the Ambassadors from?"

"The cloud. And the mist and the stone. We also received a defector of the leaf."

He raised his eyebrows. "From the leaf? And you think they'll all come with me."

He didn't answer, only took a seat at his desk and pulled a piece of paper in front of himself. Sakura and naruto bit their tongues and waited, such a thing was never narutos strong suit. About fifteen minutes had passed before the door opened and four people filed in.

"Yo Gaara what's the go?"

Naruto grinned, knowing who that voice belonged to before he even turned around. "B!"

Bee stopped and opened and closed his mouth before giving an incredulous look. "Naruto my brotha, I thought you was a gonna."

He rubbed the back of his head and sakura stepped up besides Naruto with a smile. Her smile wavered a bit when she caught the green robe of the last person to enter. "Oh.. oh Shishou…"

Tsunade made a b-line for Sakura and Naruto. She pushed past B and Chōjūrō, who stuttered a little when she pushed him aside, and Kurotsuchi.

"Fools!" She scolded. "Instead of coming to the sand you decided to do things on your own!"

"S-shishou," Sakura wined. "We just-"

"No excuses!" Tsunade scolded. "Where have you been?"

"Land or Iron," Sakura informed.

"Of course. The one nation we didn't think you'd go."

"So you two getting frisky yet," asked B.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "B," she greeted.

B clapped Naruto on the back and grinned back at Sakura. "Yo. So ya gotta tell us the details. I've been missing ya nine-tails.""

"They'll tell you on the way to your mission." Gaara cleared his throat. "It's a SS rank mission."

The room straightened up and formed a line in front of the Kazekage like they'd done it a million times before.

"Your assignment is to infiltrate the leaf and assassinate the Hokage. Naruto will lead this Mission. Chōjūrō of the mist. Kurotsuchi of the stone. B of the cloud. Tsunade of the Leaf. I entrust this mission to you. Set out immediately."

"Yes Sir," it chorused through the room.

"I'll get the packs," Kurotsuchi offered with a smile. "Do you think I'll have time to send a letter to Gramps?"

"We'd like this to stay under the radar for now," Sakura suggested." I'll help you with the packs though!"

"If you want I can check the tool packs?" Offered Chōjūrō. "I mean if it would help and all."

"Take it easy this will be gran'. No need to stress, you're a big help to us little man." Bi waved him to let him help witht he packs so it would finish up easier, leaving Naruto and Tsunade and Gaara together.

Gaara nodded. "I will be coming with you. We'll set out in two hours. Try to get a bite. I am sure your traveling was hard."

"Just, er, a little." Naruto laughed. "Ah Ba-chan… sorry I didn't write or… anything."

"You should be." She glared. "Do you know how much I worried you fool? Honestly."

He smiled because he knew she cared. "Come on granny. You can't get rid of me that easy."

* * *

AN: sorry just noticed a few mistakes! Fixed. Read and Enjoy 3


	12. Chapter 12

They set out at sunset. The time of day had no effect on these Ninja. Each one of them was as hard as they come. Each had a reputation built up even before the final war. Naruto led as he was instructed to and as soon as they were passed the borders Gaara stated that he was not acting as Kazekage. He was a team member.

Naruto seemed a little too proud and smug to have two Kage under his leadership. Sakura knocked him down a few numbers for good measure and reminded him it was only because he was the Konoha nin.

They traveled through the night and into the next day. Their only stop for rest came at the end of the second night when they stopped just half a day short of Konoha. It was decided that from here on out they should mask their presence more thoroughly and travel lightly even though it would take longer. There was no immediate rush.

That night they stopped and rested in an empty cave.

"Look at all this rain man. Is it gonna let up anytime soon man," B rapped.

"It's the rainy season here," Sakura explained.

"It's worse in the mist. Sometimes it won't stop raining for a month. And the crops always fail because we can't predict when it will come." Chōjūrō drew his knees up to his chest.

"At least you have a bunch of fish," Kurotsuchi pointed. "In the stone we used to live on goat and skimpy trout caught in the rivers."

"Yo yo yo relax. The clouds got yer backs. Our trades going strong if you keep giving us those fish and stones."

"And we appreciate that," Gaara nodded.

The conversation got out of control as they talked about trading statistics and such. Sakura gave it her best to remember everything they said for future use but Naruto was quickly distracted with his tool bag.

"Naruto," Tsunade snapped, commanding his attention with the same voice she used as Hokage.

"Eh?"

"What is your strategy for tomorrow?"

Naruto clearly hadn't been expected to be asked that. Nor had he wanted to answer. His eyebrows drew together and he rubbed his chin. "Uh. Unno. Well. Er there's a thing where we… uh…"

"You don't have a plan do you?" Kurotsuchi sweated.

"No! No I do! Um I was just thinking that we… walk in through the front doors and up to the Hokage's office."

"If we do that the enemy will have time to prepare," Said Gaara. "Do we want to give them the time to rally your Anbu?"

"I don't think it will be a problem. Trust me. I'm going to solve this without any blood."

"Okay," Chōjūrō was the first to agree. "I'm kinda sick of wars and all… I know that isn't very becoming of a ninja to say but if we can solve this without fighting I'm okay with it."

There was a collective nod amongst the team. "Alright," Tsunade sighed. "We'll do it that way."

"Good to me," B crossed his arms.

Sakura patted Naruto on the shoulder. "I hope it's going to work."

Like he knew something they didn't, Naruto just continued to grin. "Relax. We'll save everyone. And Sasuke. I'll save him this time."

"You dont have to promise me," Sakura bit her lip. "Really Naruto. You did enough the first time."

Naruto never dropped his grin. "Nah. Not really. But I cant wait! And when we get back you need to sit down and talk to him, like you did with me."

Sakura blushed a little, nodding with a happy little bubble in her stomach. "Of course. I'm going to explain that the one I love is-"

"Naruto, do you want this last piece of fish," Chōjūrō interrupted them.

Naruto grabbed it and returned to his conversation with Sakura. "Good. And dont worry. I understand."

Sakura's little bubble of happiness stopped growing. "Understand," she tested.

"Yeah. You love him. And I want you two to be happy. Don't worry about what happened in the village. I get it. You don't have to settle for me now," he rubbed the back of his head. There he went. Naruto and his fake smile. He was so good at it not even Sakura could see through it anymore. But he wanted her to know it wasn't going to hurt his feelings.

Sakura's bubble of happiness disappeared completely. She was speechless. She didn't know what to say.

And it hurt. Right in her chest she felt a pressing weight. "But what if I want you, not Sasuke."

Naruto gave her a firm look, clearly calling her out on a lie.

The pain in her chest grew so much worse.

The next morning they set out. Without a single interruption they snuck past the first, second, and third tier of guards around the village in the forest. They didn't make themselves known until they were standing in front of the village. naruto knew instantly how much things had changed.

The gates were closed.

Since the first Hokage the gates had never been closed. To keep them open was a sign of goodwill each nation partook in. It was to show that they were open to people. Trusting. To close them was… well it was wrong. It was breaking a tradition as old as the leaf village itself.

"I…" Sakura was out of words.

Naruto clenched his fists and looked up to the gate guards firmly. Two men he did not recognize stood rooted to the spot, seemingly aghast. Tsunade and Naruto and Sakura stepped forward, forming two rows. Gaara, B, Kurotsuchi, and Chōjūrō stood behind. Chōjūrō gave his large sword a pat.

Not a word was said but seconds later the gate was rolled open. The squad stepped forward.

The streets of the village were bare. Some houses seemed boarded up. As they walked through the streets Naruto caught sight of a few Ninja on the village roofs, watching them but not moving to intervene.

"Why aren't they moving," Kurotsuchi whispered.

"Because," Tsunade glanced towards the Hokage's faces. "We are not their enemy."

Naruto's hands clenched tighter as he walked through the empty streets. Ino's flower shop was empty. Only a few wilted lily's hung in a bouquet outside. It was clearly out of business. Sakura let out a small audible gasp at the sight.

They continued walking until Naruto held up his hand. Ichiraku's shops banner was down. A "for sale" sign hung in its place. Whether they had moved as a lot of merchants had, or it they chose to shut down for personal reasons was beyond the group. Naruto was disturbed by the sight. He couldn't tell exactly why. Perhaps it was the memories. As strong as those his appartment held. At the thought of his old home he turned his eyes towards where his apartment was supposed to be.

Supposed to be, but wasn't.

An empty field of dirt and gravel lay in its place. As if it never existed. Naruto curled his nails into his palms and turned with a new fire towards the tower. "This ends. Today."

Not a single ninja got in their way. They watched from the sides. From the roofs. At the base of the Hokage tower a few people had gathered quietly. Hinata. Shikamaru. Kakashi. Sai. Choji. Ino. Some Ninja who Naruto had never met before. Some he had but forgotten their names.

A few nods were given his way. The team was surprised that his plan worked. He was surprised himself. The village was never initially fond of him. A small part of Naruto had been afraid that over the course of time they would learn to hate him once more. Those eyes.

He was scared of those eyes returning. Naruto couldn't live like that again. He'd of walked right back out if that was his greeting. Luckily a year was not enough time for humanity to forget all he had done for them.

His footsteps landed heavy as he made his way up to the Hokages office. Nothing much had changed but every other light was out. Naruto didn't find this to be something noteworthy, though the other team members stored it in their memory. Seemed Electricity was becoming sparse in Konoha. Another symptom of declining resources.

The team stopped at the large doors. Then Naruto took a deep breathe and nodded.

Sakura and Tsunade opened the doors for him. He walked inside and his team afterwards.

Kato was sitting at his desk. A small stack of papers was in front of him. He was a very regular man. He had black hair and brown eyes. He was not tall nor was he short. He wasn't fat or thin. He was just average, but skilled.

"HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!" He demanded, standing up so fast the chair knocked backwards. "YAMATO!"

"Nobody is coming," Naruto growled.

Gaara stepped up besides Naruto. "In accordance with rule 82 of the Shinobi Alliance Proclamation part S, we're judging you unfit for duty and removing you of your position. What do you have to say?"

Kato looked bewildered. He raised his hands. "This is terorism. You will meet your death!"

Naruto put on a blank face. "You cannot defeat me Kato. You cannot defeat my team. Do what's best. Resign."

Kato hesitated. "And let you execute me? I think not."

"There will be no execution," Naruto corrected.

Kato looked properly shocked. Everyone in the room did.

"I wont be starting the new reign with a murder. Gaara, restrain him. Kato please cooperate. I understand what you did. Why you did what you did."

Kato narrowed his eyes at Naruto but didn't move even as his wrists were captured in sand. "How can you understand? A monster like you?"

"It's because I'm a monster I understand," Naruto bowed his head. "But, understanding does not mean forgiving. You have destroyed my village. You have imprisoned my friends. You have starved my people. And you will pay. Gaara, Chōjūrō, B, take him down to Inoichi. Kurotsuchi gather the people in the square below."

They bowed and departed. Sakura stared with disbelief at Naruto. "You just… you didn't even fight!"

Naruto laughed. "I'm tired of fighting. And Kato's smart. He knows he can't defeat us. Surrender was the only option."

Naruto took Sakuras hand out of habit and they moved onto the roof. Below people were gathering quickly. On the roof behind him the Konoha 9 and team Gai, with the exception of those who had been imprisoned, stood. Iruka Sensei approached with a smile. "You're back. I missed you."

"I missed you too Iruka-sensei."

"It's good to have you back," Ino added.

Kiba threw caution to the wind and ran up, wrapping his arms around Naruto in a big hug. "You idiot! What took you so long?"

Naruto had no answer.

"It's time to address them," Gaara approached from the side. He walked with Naruto to the edge and then let Naruto take a step further.

Naruto took a deep breath. "Citizens of the leaf village!"


	13. Chapter 13

There was a hesitant cheer that grew louder as people registered what had happened. Naruto waited for them to calm and then continued. "It is my understanding that you have been subjected to a tyrant rule. You've been starved. Imprisoned. Suppressed. But I will not have it any longer. Under the Shinobi Alliance Proclamation rule 82 part S, I have relieved the Rokudaime of his position and I will place someone more fitting as acting Hokage until we have an official decision. Is this agreed?"

his voice carried. The roar was loud and taking over. It took longer to suppress it this time. Naruto turned from the crowd. "Shikamaru, Kakashi, can I talk to you in the Hokage's office?"

They were about to answer when a chant had started below.

"Naruto! Nanadaime! NARUTO! NANADAIM! NARUTO! NANADAIME!"

Naruto blinked. Kakashi put a hand on Narutos shoulder. "Naruto I really dont want to be Hokage."

"Dont tell me you think I'd really accept the offer," Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Listen to them. They'd only accept one person."

Sakura gripped Naruto's hand tight. "It's your dream."

Naruto hesitated, turning back to the crowd below. He raised his hand and they stilled. "Citicens of Konoha… Will you have me?"

The chant returned and Naruto found himself grinning. "Then let a new age begin!"

He left then. "Sakura will you tend to the imprisoned? Shikamaru I need you to send birds and envoys to every hidden village. I'm going to get Sasuke myself."

They disolved and Naruto made his way down through the prison and had to cover his mouth, the stench of sickness was giving his stomach flips. He finally found the right cell and authorized its opening.

A huddle figure hid from the light.

Naruto bit his cheeks hard. "Sasuke…"

Sasuke looked up. He was thinner. His hair was longer. The prison conditions had never been like this back when Tsunade was Hokage. Naruto grimaced.

"Dobe," came his cracked voice. "Took you long enough."

Naruto fled inside and supported Sasuke with his weight, helping him up. "Teme, you realize you're talking to the Nanadaime?"

"More like the Dobedaime…"

Naruto laughed a little despite the situation. "Come on, let's get you to the hospital. Sakura's waiting for you."

Sasuke cracked a small smile. "Alright."

And things were finally looking up.

* * *

"I want to make a new council," Naturo said three days after the overthrowing of Kato. "Can you call them here? The people I list?"

"Of course," Sakura set down the book she'd put up and readied a pen and paper. "Go ahead."

"Shikamaru Naru. Hiashi Hyuga. Choza Akimichi. Might Guy. Kakashi Hatake. Tsunade. Sai"

Sakura glanced over the list before nodding. "Any others? What about Sasuke?"

"Sasuke's not recovered yet. Maybe later. Mmm. I want Shino too. That's about it."

"Alright. Should I send them here or…"

"Yeah." Naruto dragged his chair back and sat down. "Thanks Sakura."

"Yes Lord Hokage," she winked before turning around and strutting out.

"I think you made good choices," Said Gaara.

"I wasn't too sure. I mean I thought about Ibiki but he's got his own thing going and the guys kinda… you know." Naruto made movements with his hands on either side of his head like an animal clawing violently.

Gaara did not understand. "Hn."

"I just know Kakashi and Granny Tsunade will never even show up though," Naruto huffed. "And Shikamaru's gonna complain when I tell him what his job is."

"What is his job?"

"Hehe. It's a secret until he gets here. Will you stay while I talk to them?"

"If you wish," Gaara glanced out the windows. "We can cover the items of trade while we are at it. Chojirou and B and Kurotsuchi have been authorized to speak on behalf of their nations. I do not think that the other nations would be against starting up trades again. The Sand will cooperate fully. As long as you are Hokage."

Naruto grinned. "Thanks for sticking by me."

"I understand how difficult it is to become Kage. I am sure Tsunade and I will help you until your council is ready. Is it really wise to do away with the old members?"

"I think the village needs a fresh start. I told the members who had been loyal that they are free to live in peace undisturbed in the village. Consider it a retirement and nothing more. Those who were the strongest supporters of Kato… I still haven't decided. I want the opinion of the council before I act there. As for Kato himself… I have some idea's but I'm just not sure."

"Usually a criminal like him would be executed publicly and his body burned. In the sand we do not give graves for high criminals. It is the ultimate shame."

"See, I don't want my first rule to be something like that Gaara. I want my Leaf to be different! Better! I want peace and that's not going to get it for me. So I'm trying to think of an alternative to murder."

"I understand," Said Gaara.

The two talked about things Kage talked about. Gaara shared small tidbits of his knowledge and Naruto would agree or disagree with much. his ideas were new and fresh. He was not yet tainted by 100 year old politics or withstanding rules. There was an insight with a fresh pair of eyes that Gaara found himself listening to.

* * *

It took half an hour to assemble everyone in the office. The ambassadors were on standby for when talks of trade would commence.

"I'll leave you be," Sakura lowered her head. A part of her was bitter for not being on the council but she understood why. Her responsibility was head medic. Naruto had left those who were already weighed down by tasks like Ibiki or the head of anbu alone.

"I dont know if Sakura told you why I wanted to see you all," Naruto stood from his chair and glanced over them all. Kakashi gave a quick shake of his head to inform naruto that no, the knowledge hadn't been passed along. "My first act as Hokage is to start a new council."

There was a shuffle around the room. Naruto continued, "and each of you will be on it. The eight of you are who I can trust most with decisions. Starting a nation after it's been destroyed like this isn't easy. I cant do it alone. You have the right to refuse. If you agree your judgement must be for the betterment of the Leaf. you will forsake all gain from this position. Will you consent?"

"I will, forsaking monetary gain and pride for the betterment of my village." said Tsunade, stepping forward and leading with the customary response.

I will, forsaking monetary gain and pride for the betterment of my village." Shino was the next to follow her example.

I will, forsaking monetary gain and pride for the betterment of my village," said Sai

I will, forsaking monetary gain and pride for the betterment of my village." Shikamaru followed.

"I will." Kakashi's eyes crinkled with a small smile.

"I will, forsaking monetary gain and pride for the betterment of my village," said Might loudly.

"I will, forsaking monetary gain and pride for the betterment of my village," said Choza.

"I will," said Hiashi.

Then they bowed down on one knee and Gaara nodded to Naruto.

"The council will now rise." Naruto waved them back to their feet and gathered around his desk. "I have several requests from all of you."

"You are free to order us," Shino suggested.

Naruto flashed him a grin. "Right now there's a lot to be recovered. Guy, Kakashi, I want you two to help restore the ninja system to how it was before. Work with Iruka. Choza we need to go through the rest of the prisoners and make sure nobody is in there for a wrong crime. Those who have been need to be acquitted properly and given compensation. Sai, Shino, can you find all the documents on legislature Kato inforced and bring them to me to sift through? Tsunade you'll be in charge of diplomatics until I have time to look over it."

They nodded and disappeared. Naruto looked at Shikamaru and Hiashi.

"I owe you two my life," Naruto pointed out. "Hiashi I trust your judgement. Even if we haven't agreed in the past I know that you will do whats right, even if you don't want to. I'm going to rely on you a lot. Is that alright?"

Hiashi lowered his head.

"And Shikamaru, I'm going to appoint you Jonin commander, like your father."

"What a drag," shikamaru mumbled, but smiled a little.

"Now the last thing is… I… for Kato's punishment. I need you Hiashi."

"What can I do?"

"I do not agree with your curse mark. I think it is a flawed system but I have no rule over clans. I am requesting you place a curse mark on Kato. If you are willing and able to modify it. I will provide him with a cabin outside of the village and the mark will make it impossible for him to leave it or betray us."

Shikamaru started. "That is the same as an acquaintance!"

"As I said, I do not wish to start my rule with death! This is my solution."

Hiashi inclined his head. "I will talk with my clan, but I believe there will be no qualms to your request. This once."

"Thank you Hiashi. Dismissed."

Naruto wanted to make a different village. A different rule. He wanted to be fresh and new and different. He didn't want so much death.


	14. Chapter 14

Later that day, after talks of trade were done with the rest of the council present, he went to the hospital to visit Sasuke. Sakura was by his side.

"Yo," he greeted, pulling up a chair and sitting by Sakura at his side. "How you feelin?"

"Better," Sasuke sat up. "So what's the news?"

"I got the council figured out. I reestablished the trade between the nations. The school will be returning to its normal fundamentals. Oh and Sasuke I have something to ask you."

"Hm?"

"I want you to take over the police force. It's yours by right. Sakura you're going to be placed as the head of the hospital. Sai doesn't know it yet but I'm planning to assign him as Anbu commander. Shikamaru is jonin commander."

Sasuke was still for a second. He relaxed and nodded. "I'll accept."

"Now I ought to leave you two," Naruto stood. "I think Sakura has something to tell you about."

Sasuke looked at Sakura with a curious glint.

"Dont chicken out Sakura!" Naruto laughed and he left the room like that. LAughing and grinning.

So he could drop the smile when he was outside. It was done. He needed to let go anyways. Sakura never was his. She always loved Sasuke so much. He had to give up. He had to be happy for her. The short time they had together was amazing. He'd hold it firm in his memories.

He worked late into the night and then returned to an apartment in the center of town. It wasn't as small as his last one. It was just as quiet though. Naruto let out a small "I'm home."

He half expected to hear Sakura call back to him. But she was gone and he had to remind himself she wasn't going to return. Naruto traced his hand along a kitchen table. It was smoother than the one he had carved in Wellsprings. Then he walked to the window and watched everyone move by. It looked wrong without snow.

"Baka," Naruto mumbled to himself. He finally had everything he ever dreamed of. He was the Nanadaime Hokage. His friends were alive and well. Naruto cursed himself for getting spoiled. He forgot what it was like to be alone. It was… well, lonely. He missed Sakura.

"I'm selfish," he rolled his eyes and sat down on his bed. "Selfish and stupid."

But before he realized it tears were gathering in his eyes. Naruto swung his arm over his eyes and forced himself to calm down. He even considered visiting Kurama. Anything to get his mind off of the things he missed. Things like Sakura.

Naruto jumped up when someone knocked on the door, swinging it open without thinking.

"Naruto," sakura smiled. "I just realized I haven't seen your place yet."

"Come in!" he cheered. "It's not as big as the place we used to have, but hey the table doesn't wobble!"

"I liked the table you made better," Sakura said, helping herself to a seat at said table. "It felt weird being home. I missed you."

"Well its been a year tied at the hips," Naruto conceded. "Hey you don't have to put up with me anymore."

"I always have to put up with yo Naruto. It's in my job description."

He laughed.

"Anyways I came here because… where to start… I talked with Sasuke."

Of course. Naruto didn't let his smile drop. "Oh? Good!"

"Yeah. He said he wanted to try and return my feelings. He said he wanted me to move into the Uchiha compounds with him. He seemed really serious."

Naruto felt his fists clench. His nose was stinging like it always did before you cried. But he couldn't let her see that. Instead he grinned so big his eyes shut. "Oh wow. Congrats Sakura! It's what you always wanted."

"You're happy for me?" The question was a whisper.

"Yeah. Super happy. I'll take you out for a drink my first paycheck! Sorry I don't have anything here. Haha."

"You're lying, you're not happy."

Naruto opened his eyes a bit. He couldn't see that well. Why was that? "What are you talking about? Your happiness is all that matters to me Sakura. Nothing else."

"Then why are you crying?"

Naruto froze. He was crying?

Sakura reached up and wiped away one of his tears with her thumb. "You dont have to pretend anymore Naruto. Please. That's enough."

Naruto put his hand over hers. "I'm sorry Sakura. I'm just being selfish. I promise I won't let it bother you again. I'm sorry I just…"

"That's enough," Sakura moved off the chair, closer to Naruto. "That's enough. I didn't come here to brag about Sasuke."

Naruto dropped his smile. "Why did you come here then Sakura?"

She bit her lip and then brought her face close to his. "I'm here because I told Sasuke that I didn't love him."

"What?"

"I told him I couldn't love him like that anymore. Because I spent a year living with this one boy. Who was amazing and sweet. And who cared about me. He never made me feel uncomfortable. He cared about me. Always me. And it was about time someone gave him love back. Because I'd fallen for him long since."

Naruto's heart stopped. "Sakura y-"

"Dont doubt me. I love you. Believe me naruto. I really do love you. And I can't stand going home without you. I can't stand the thought of being apart. It isn't just friendship. It's something more. Much more. And you cant tell me you don't feel the same."

Naruto shook his head. "I like you. I still like you so much."

"And I love you," Sakura kissed his lips. "I'm going to be with you. Till the end."


	15. Chapter 15

The leaf village would prosper after that. Naruto was initiated as the proper Nanadaime. Under his rule they were a village loved by all. They had one of the best graduation programs. The clans thrived.

Sasuke Uchiha took over the Police force. Five years after that he married Ino and they had two children. Hiashi, under great influence of Naruto, changed the usage of the curse mark. Now each member of the clan bore it. Its purpose was to destroy the eyes upon death and only in case of a defect could Hiashi- and hiashi alone- activate it. The brand and Main houses remained but it was no longer a relationship of fear.

Sai would become the Anbu commander and therefore on the same level as Shikamaru. Naruto relied heavily on those two and Hiashi for guidance. Tsunade remained in the village for a few years before she left, saying she wanted to travel before her old age caught up to her. More like gamble. She came back often enough though.

Things melded into a routine. There were a few deaths that shook them. Nobody expected a band of rogue ninjas to catch Kiba off guard. It hit hard for Naruto. He annihilated the group himself. Hinata was the most shaken up about this though, having been newly married to Kiba. But they were still living in a ninja world and it was understood that this could happen.

Relations with other villages stayed strong. Soon enough Suna and Konoha permitted marriages between the village. It shocked everyone when Shikamaru was the one who proposed this, for betterment of the villages.

It didn't shock everyone however, that a month after the new law was intact Temari moved in with Shikamaru without his permission. Shikamaru would complain for ages about what a pain it was to be entrusted with the Kazekage's sister. Nobody bought that.

Sakura and Naruto were married. They were happy and their kids were treated like royalty. Every fall they visited a little village in the land of iron and were reminded of their humble times there. times that Naruto still referred to as the best of his life.


End file.
